Book One: The Clash of Trainers!
by AoD263
Summary: Three completely different trainers create an unlikely friendship as they enter the Pokemon League, aspiring to challenge the Elite Four. Along the way, they must over come many challenges and hardships. First Part of a Trilogy.
1. Blaze Vs Wallace! Clash: Ice VS Fire!

**Blaze VS Wallace! Clash: Ice VS Fire!**

Every trainer starts off with one Pokemon, no matter what it may be. Such trainers have various goals. Some wish to best the Elite Four, and become the greatest Pokemon trainer the world has ever seen. Others enter contests, with the aspiring dreams of becoming the Contest Champion.

"Go, Charmeleon!" Blaze shouted the tiny red lizard Pokemon popping into existence. This was his final Gym Leader challenge. After this, he would be ready to battle the likes of the Elite Four. Not that was going to be an easy battle, mind you.

"Go, Milotic!" Wallace, the Gym Leader of Sootopolis, called out, his beautiful Pokemon appearing ready for battle. "Charmeleon, use Fire Spin!" Blaze commanded, a plan already forming in his head. "Milotic, use twister!" Fire met water in a clash of hot steam, as Charmeleon leapt into the sky, his mouth open for another attack.

"Follow it up with Fire Blast!" Charmeleon unleashed Fire Blast, the stream of scorching fire consuming the form of the Milotic. "No! Milotic! Use Recover!" The dragon-like Pokemon was able to stay in the fight, despite the heavy damage it had taken. "Now, use Water Pulse!" A ball of water formed in front of the Milotic's mouth, before it swallowed it, releasing stream water that blasted Charmeleon straight in the face.

"Charmeleon, use Earthquake!" The ground started to shake, knocking the aim of the Water Pulse off, allowing Charmeleon to regain his footing. "Now, Fire Punch! Fire Blast!" Flame started to form around Charmeleon's fist, before he slammed it into Milotic's face, an intense flow of fire spewing forth from his mouth.

Under the intense heat, even this beautiful water Pokemon stood no chance. "Milotic, return!" Wallace cried out, sad that his beautiful water Pokemon had been defeated by this uncouth Charmeleon. "Whiscash, go!"

Blaze wondered if he should return his Charmeleon, for he stood no chance against this new, fresh Pokemon. No, better to return it now, while he still had the chance. "Return, Charmeleon! Go, Marowak!"

The blue and yellow fish stared down the tiny skull wearing beast. "Marowak, Bone Rush!" The Marowak charged forward, swinging his bone around as if it were a sword, smashing it into the Whiscash. "Whiscash, Water Pulse!" The stream of water smashed into Marowak, who began to twirled his bone around, forming a shield that repelled the water attack. "Ice Beam, Marowak!"

The stream of water was frozen solid, and Marowak leapt upon it, skidding down towards the Whiscash, fire blazing forth. The fire seared the Whiscash, and Marowak wasn't even close to being done yet. Bounding into the air, Marowak brought his bone down, crushing the head of the Whiscash. An instant KO.

"Whiscash, return! Go, Seaking! Horn Drill!" The fish Pokemon rampaged forward, the horn upon its forehead glowing bright orange, which Marowak tried to deflect with its bone. The attack burst straight through the bone, cracking it right down the middle. Marowak threw his bone to the side, shattering upon the hard floor.

"Marowak, Double Thunder Punch!" Electricity began to crackle around both of Marowak's fists. He rushed forward, the force behind his fists smashing Seaking into the walls of the arena. "Seaking, return! You've proven yourself a worthy opponent, Blaze. Go, Gyarados!"

The giant serpentine form lay thrashing, Blaze took a step back in fear, before excitement took over. He couldn't help but think how this was a Pokemon worthy of battling. "Marowak, return! Arcanine, go!"

"Hyper Beam!" Both trainers cried out, two twin beams of condensed energy collided, creating an explosion of light as the room shook from the collision. As the smoke cleared, Blaze sadly stared on in shock as his Arcanine hit the floor, out of the fight for good. "Arcanine, return! Go, Marowak! Double Thunder Punch!" The Marowak bounded forward, his crackling fists ready.

"End it with Hyper Beam." Wallace muttered, confused as to why Blaze would try the same move on him twice. Gyarados unleashed its attack, the beam of orange nearly missing its target, who was now in mid-air, unable to dodge the follow up Hyper Beam. The special attack slammed Marowak into a wall, ending his part in this Pokemon battle.

"Marowak, return! Ursaring, go!" The giant bear Pokemon loomed over Blaze, as it stared down its opponent, roaring its challenge out to the Heavens. "Ursaring, Giga Impact!" Ursaring rushed forward, its body covered in a cocoon of blinding light, as Gyarados blast forth an immense orange beam.

The two attacks met head-on, in a resulting boom and flash of light, rather like fireworks. Ursaring, however, continued its charge, grabbing the huge Gyarados and heaving it through the roof of the Gym. "Ursaring, Hyper Beam!" Ursaring let loose a giant beam of energy into the sky, Gyarados writhing helplessly as it fell through the air, Ursaring helping its descent with s Hammer Arm.

Both Pokemon collapsed, Ursaring falling upon the body of Gyarados out of sheer exhaustion. "You are very talented Blaze, but you can't even realize when you're Pokemon have been pushed past their limits. You battle too aggressively, not giving your Pokemon the chance to rest. This is why I will win, and you will lose. Gyarados, return. Go, Ludisc." The pink heart shaped Pokemon didn't look menacing at all, but looks rarely determine anything.

"Ursaring, return. Go, Camerupt. Eruption!" A ring of fire surrounded the two Pokemon, as molten lava spewed out of the humps of Camrupt's back, filling the arena with heat. Blisters began to form on Wallace, from this intense heat. "Luvdisc, Aqua Ring!" Luvdisc was encased in a sphere of water, protecting it from the scorching heat.

"Camerupt, Earth Power!" Giant pieces of the arena floor shook themselves free, floating in mid-air as if a psychic was holding them there with their mind. They suddenly propelled themselves forward, crashing into the water shield of the Luvdisc.

The Luvdisc was pelted with the giant stones, though it was able to dodge nearly all, one managing to graze it lightly. "Camerupt, Earth Power! Flame Thrower! Fissure!" It was the same move, but with a twist. This time, the giant stones had been melted, so it was flying magma, as the Fissure created a series of spikes along the ground.

The Luvdisc weaved through the spikes and flying magma, but not everything could be evaded. The magma burned the left side of the Luvdisc, stopping its movement for a split second, allowing the spikes of the Fissure to impale it. It fell to the floor, unable to battle. "I've won." The voice of Blaze echoed throughout the Gym.


	2. To The Elite Four!

**To The Elite Four!**

Unlike Blaze, some trainers were much more passive. One such trainer was a boy of 15 named Florence. He had just flown in from the Sinnoh region to compete in the elite four. He was of average height, thin build and long scarlet hair that fell to his shoulders. His eyes resembled an emerald. He was a pokemon photographer and part time trainer, one who dreams to snap a shot of the ever elusive mew, perhaps the rarest and most sought-after Pokemon of all.

He tended towards Pokemon he thought fit his personality, whimsical and beautiful in their own special way. He was wearing a green shirt with a white grenade on it, and tight black jeans.His shoes were grenade themed as was his belt with various motifs and designs relating to grenades. He was quite sensitive and caring for his Pokemon, usually switching them out mid battle, just to make sure they didn't faint. From this his Pokemon loved him, and he loved them back even though their levels weren't as high as they could be.

He was in the Ever Grande city airport when he got off, when suddenly his rival was staring him in the face. "Well if it isn't Florence, the wannabe Pokemon trainer, shouldn't you be off taking pictures somewhere?" said an African American trainer with long blonde dreadlocks. A pair of beige cargo pants adorned his legs, a white tank top with a black boom box covered his chest but showed off his muscular arms, and fingerless gloves "I'm here to challenge the Elite Four Jermaine what are you here for, being stupid!" said Florence with a chuckle.

"Quite frankly, yes I am here for that, one difference though, I'm gonna win, unlike you did when you faced me!" said Jermaine with a snobbish scoff. Ever since the incident in the Snowpoint Gym Florence and Jermaine have been rivals. Florence who had entered the gym alongside Jermaine soon became swept up in a battle over who would face Candice first during the battle Jermaine's Loudred started to play its own music while his Ludicolo became confused, costing him the battle, and his chance to face the Gym Leader.

"None of you are going to win, because I am." An arrogant voice stated. Both Florence and Jermaine turned to face this upstart. He was about three inches taller than Florence, had onyx hair and striking ruby eyes. He was wearing black converse that had blue flames running along the side, black jeans that weren't tight, yet not baggy. He was wearing a tight black shirt with a red griffon. He was muscular, built pretty well for a fifteen year old.

"And who are you?" said Jermaine, his arms crossed. "Oh! You're going to enter too! By the way, my name's Florence!" he said, a giant smile present on his face. "Yeah, I'm gonna enter, and I'm gonna win." He replied, serving only to anger Jermaine more. "I've been looking for a warm-up. You game?" said Blaze sternly, a cocky grin on his face.

"Yeah, I'm game. Let's go outside and settle this. One Pokemon only. You down?" Jermaine asked, even though he knew the answer already. "Of course."

Blaze followed Jermaine out of the airport, where he led him to a grassy field by the road. Florence followed, interested in the battle that was to take place. "Go, Loudred!" A large purple bipedal Pokemon stood in front of Jermaine, music blaring from its ears. "Go, Charmeleon."

"Loudred, use Swagger!" The music blaring from its ear began to increase in volume, as the Pokemon began to dance around, teasing it. The Charmeleon flew into a rage, losing all sense. "Charmeleon, if you can hear me, use Double Fire Punch." Screamed Blaze. The Charmeleon, however, could only form fire around its fist and swing at everything around it, Trainer and Pokemon alike.

"Loudred, use Earthquake!" The ground shook, knocking Charmeleon to the floor, but in the process restoring it to a normal state of mind. "Charmeleon, use Double Fire Punch, and then Fire Fang!" Charmeleon rushed forward, its fists blazing, before quickly punching the Loudred in the stomach twice, and then bit its shoulder. "Now, Loudred, use Hyper Voice!"

A sphere of blue energy formed in its mouth, and Charmeleon who didn't have the space needed to evade it, took the attack point blank. It skidded along the ground, knocking up dirt and debris in its wake. "Charmeleon, use Fire Spin! Fire Blast!" The Fire Spin was magnified by the heat of the Fire Blast, creating a vortex of flame that engulfed the Loudred. It had no hope of escape. It fell to the floor with a great thud, the earth blackened around its form.

"I win, loser. Chameleon, return." Blaze calmly said, that said cocky smirk upon his face. "Loudred, return. See you chumps later." Jermaine started to walk off, only to stop short. "Don't worry, I'll beat you before the Elite Four. We've got a lot of training to do, huh, Loudred?" Florence childishly stuck his tongue out at Jermaine's retreating form.

"That was a nice battle. I used a whole roll of film on that. That Fire Spin Fire Blast combination was pretty sweet." Florence said, and Blaze scoffed. "Of course it was, we're talking about me." Said Blaze, and Florence grinned. "You've got a fine ego." Blaze laughed, his smirk returning in full force. "Yeah, I do. But I can back it up, don't worry." Blaze turned to walk away, only to be stopped by Florence. "Prove it to me."


	3. Battle! Blaze Vs Florence!

**Battle! Blaze Versus Florence!**

"Prove it to you? Oh, you mean beat you in a Pokemon battle. Why not? My Pokemon can use the warm-up. One on one battle, then?" Blaze asked, his ruby eyes glaring. "All right then." Florence answered, grinning.

"Go, Marowak!" Blaze shouted, tossing his Pokeball up into the air. "Go, Scizor!" Florence yelled, mocking the intensity of Blaze. "We can do it, buddy." Blaze scoffed, laughing at his naviety. "I thought you were going to call it honey."

The Scizor, however, was not the crimson of a normal Scizor. It was a light green color, rather like that of its pre-evolvotion. "A color change doesn't make it a better a battler." said Blaze, amazed that this baffoon had a shiny Pokemon. "Well, he is my special guy."

"I'll pretend you didn't say that." Dead-panned Blaze. "Marowak, use Bone Rush!" Marowak charged forward, its bone glowing white. "Scizor, use Fury Swipes!" Bone met metal in a test of strength, as Scizor forced Marowak on the defensive. "Marowak, Ice Beam!" A light blue beam shot out of Marowak's mouth, but before it could hit its intended target, Scizor leapt into the sky, its wings outfolded.

"Scizor, use Steel Wing!" Scizor began its decent, its wings glowing a bright silver, slashing trees in its path. "Marowak, Dig!" Marowak tunneled into the ground, out of harm's way. "Thunder Punch!" Marowak brust forth from the ground, its right fist crackling with electricity, slamming it into the head of Scizor.

Scizor was knocked back into trees, crashing through undergrowth, before skidding to a stop. "Marowak, Flamethrower!" Florence, tears beginning to form in his eyes, leapt at his Scizor, getting in the path of the attack. Marowak was forced to send his attack astray.

Florence rushed to his injured Pokemon, cradling its head on his lap. "Better luck next time, buddy." Florence said to his hurt Pokemon. "Better luck next time, loser." Blaze said, mocking Florence and his love for his Pokemon. "Do you have no love for your Pokemon?" Blaze didn't respond; rather, he ignored the question completely, leaving this fool to tend to his Pokemon.


	4. Romace for Blaze! Mia Arrives!

**Romance for Blaze?! Mia Arrives!**

Blaze casually walked through Ever Grande, searching for the resident Pokemon Center. The giant red building was not hard to find, though, and soon he was at its doors. He stepped through, greeted by the sight of Nurse Joy, who had a smile face on her face, like all Nurse Joys. "Would you like me to heal your Pokemon?" Nurse Joy asked, a tray in her hands.

"Yes, I would." He handed her his Charmeleon and Marowak, the only Pokemon he had that had battled today. "Please wait a moment." Blaze could only comply, and went to sit down, taking a seat next to a girl.

The girl had black hair with pink tips, black boots that nearly went up to her knees, and a short black skirt. She finished the look with a pink tank top that helped to accent her average assets.

"Blaze! Is that you?" The girl asked, brightly smiling. Blaze turned around, staring into her sapphire eyes. "Mia? You've changed." His voice, while not cold, was indifferent. "Blaze! It's been a while since I've seen you. Here to challenge the Elite Four?" asked Mia, her sapphire eyes staring into his ruby pair.

"Challenge? Oh, you mean beat. Yeah, I am. And you?" Blaze asked, his interest piqued. "To see if I'm good enough to beat the Elite Four." She replied.

"Maybe, if I wasn't entering you could." He smirked. "You haven't changed one bit, have you?"

"Well, I've gotten stronger. That count?" Mia couldn't help but smile; her childhood friend hadn't changed at all. "Battle any one strong lately?" Mia asked. "No, but this one trainer had me wondering something. He was weak, but he asked me if I loved my Pokemon. I still can't honestly answer. Does that make me a bad Pokemon Trainer?" Mia had never seen Blaze like, questioning himself and his ideals.

"You don't love your Pokemon, but you don't hate them, either. I wanna say yeah, but I can't." This answer did nothing to help Blaze.

If by apparition, the trainer in discussion walked in, a worried look on his face and a Pokeball in his hand. "Nurse Joy! Heal my Pokemon, please!" He cried, rushing over to the center.

"That's him," Blaze said, staring at Florence. "That guy is the weak Pokemon trainer." Mia looked over at him. "Yeah, he looks like a guy who loves his Pokemon. I've never seen you worry over your Pokemon."

Blaze scoffed. "Maybe that why I'm strong, and he's not." It was a return to his old self already. "Being stronger doesn't make you the better person, though. Isn't that what we were talking about?"

Florence walked past Blaze, ignoring the conversation between Mia and Blaze completely. "Hey! You! Come, talk with us." Florence looked flustered, his pale face turning a bit red. "I'd rather not, if it's okay with you."

"Well, it's not. So, come over here. Please?" Mia was pouting, her bottom lip jutting out and her eyes sparkling. "uhh, yeah, I'd still rather not, uhh." Florence answered, mentally proud of himself for resisting the beautiful girl, After all, he had somebody in mind.

"No! You're coming over here, and talking with us. Whether you like it or not." Florence was intimidated by the aggressive woman, and meekly walked over, taking a seat by them. "Hi! I'm Mia. He's Blaze." Mia said a bright smile on her face. "He nearly killed my Scizor!"Mia had a horrified look on her face, while Florence held an angry expression. "You nearly killed his Scizor?" Mia asked, disappointment marring her face.

"No. It wouldn't have been killed if my last attack hit. Besides, it's just a Pokemon. You could probably buy one from Team Rocket, or just go catch another one." Blaze scoffed, as Mia began to frown. "Just a Pokemon? Maybe that's why your Charmeleon never evolved. You never loved it enough." Blaze didn't respond, merely staring her in the eyes. He looked hurt, almost. "Love it? Maybe it's better off if I don't love it. We both know what happens to things I love." Blaze strode past her, walking over to Nurse Joy, who handed him his two Pokeballs.

Blaze walked to the door of the Pokemon Center, though he didn't step past it. "Maybe you'll be the one to prove me wrong." And then he was gone.

"What was that all about?" Florence asked, interested by the conversation. "I can't tell you. It's personal, too personal. So, why are you here? Oh, you never told me your name."

"My name's Florence. Nice to meet you, Mia. And, I'm here to challenge the Elite Four. And you?" Florence asked, a goofy smile on his face. "Same reason. Looks like this year's tournament is going to be fun. Well, I'll be going now. I'll see you at the tournament." Mia said, before she walked over to Nurse Joy, retrieving her Pokemon. Mia walked out of the Pokemon Center, leaving Florence alone with his thoughts.


	5. Reunion! Blaze and Mia!

**Reunion! Blaze and Mia!**

Blaze always had a habit of sulking in the forest whenever he was mad or things weren't going his way. Even after three years, this habit remained firmly with him, as he sat atop a tree, staring out at the forest. Random Pokemon scurried below him, as other flew past him, the breeze playing with his hair.

A figure from the distance walked into view, its hair catching his attention. Black and pink. Mia, Blaze sighed. Couldn't she understand that this was his alone time? "Blaze! Why do you have to be so insensitive?" she asked, frowning slightly. Blaze ignored her, pretending not to notice her as a flock of Pidgey's flew by.

"I know you can hear me!" she screamed, aggravated by his indifference. "Jump down, now! Stop being an ass!" Blaze continued to ignore her, though he couldn't help but notice how cute she looked when she was mad. "Fine, Blaze! You made me do this! Mudkip, go!" she shouted, tossing a red and white ball into the air.

A tiny blue and orange Pokemon stood in its place, crying its name proudly. "Mudkip, Mud Slap!" A ball of mud flew through the air, nailing Blaze in the face, causing him to lose his balance and fall over. He landed with a thud, and Mia cringed. That looked like it had hurt.

"Mia! What the hell!" he jumped up, frantically slapping mud off of himself. Mia laughed at him, his distress amusing. "Mia, it's not funny. Stop laughing!" Which only served to fuel her laughter, and Blaze began to smile. "Embarrassing you always managed to make you smile." she said, smiling herself.

"You always were the best at it, no doubt." Blaze said, before smirking evilly, and kicking mud at Mia, which splattered against her skirt. "This was my favorite skirt!" she raged, yelling and stomping the ground.

"They all look the same." Blaze deadpanned, while Mia threw a temper tantrum. "Mia, why'd you follow me here?" Blaze asked, turning his ruby eyes to her. "To ask you why you treated what's his face and his Pokemon that way."

"Battles are dangerous! It's not my fault that he's a bad trainer." Blaze stated like a fact. "Just because he cares for his Pokemon, doesn't mean that he's a bad trainer. He's a better trainer than you! You're just the better battler!" Mia shouted back. "Him? A better trainer? Next thing I know, you'll tell me you're a better trainer, too." Blaze glared at her.

"Maybe I am." She responded, sparking Blaze's anger. "Let's battle. Now. Go, Arcanine! Marowak!" The regal, red dog and the brave brown reptile stared down Mia, who stared at him in anger. "Go, Skitty! Mudkip!" Her own Pokemon stared back, crying out for battle. "Marowak, hop on Arcanine's back! Arcanine, Extreme Speed! Marowak, Bone Rush!" The Arcanine charged forward, disappearing in a flash of white light, while Marowak held on tightly to its mane.

The Arcanine tackled Skitty, knocking it into the air, where Marowak bashed it back with its bone. "Marowak, Arcanine, Flamethrower!" Twin jets of fire engulfed the Skitty, who was saved by a rush of water from Mudkip. "Arcanine, use Hyper Beam! Marowak, Thunder Punch!" Marowak leapt into the air, over the lance of energy that was Hyper Beam, his fist covered in a blanket of electricity. Marowak was shot down in mid-air by a barrage of mud balls, while after images of Skitty allowed it to dodge the blast.

"Mudkip, Hydro Pump! Skitty, Thunderbolt!" A stream of electrified water shot forth in a frothy blast, shrouded in a bluish glow. "Marowak, Dig! Bone Rush! Arcanine, Giga Impact!" Marowak burrowed into the ground, while Arcanine began to glow orange, and rushed to meet the attack head-on. Marowak leapt up, its bone neatly upper cutting the Mudkip, sending it flying through the air, while Arcanine pushed through the Hydro Pump, shrouded in an intense ball of blinding light. The energy covered Arcanine slammed against Skitty, sending the small kitten Pokemon flying before skidding to a stop. Mudkip though still had fight left in it.

"Mudkip! Use Iron Tail!" Arcanine who had doubled over in exhaustion was avoided as the small blue creature slammed its tail onto the forehead of Marowak, whose skull slightly cracked. "Marowak, Thunder Punch!" It slammed its fist into Mudkip's face, who collapsed to the floor. "Marowak, Arcanine, return!" Blaze walked over to Mia, who was kneeling by her two defeated Pokemon.

Bending down, he grasped her chin, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. His tongue begged for entrance, which Mia eagerly accepted, their tongues battling for dominance. One hand ran through her hair, the other resting on the small of her back. He pulled back, breathing deeply from the lack of air. Mia initiated it this time, her lips crashing against his.

Breaking the kiss to wrap her arms around him, she whispered, "I missed you so much," into his ear. He didn't respond with word, but rather action, once again smashing lips, tongues in a dance for control. Blaze wrapped his arms around her, holding her silently.


End file.
